Saving the Princesses
by Temporal Austenite
Summary: Amy Pond heard that Disney wasn't planning on making anymore Princess movies in the near future. And she heard little Amelia Pond screaming in protest. Please read and review!


_AN: I wrote this because my friend told me that the Animation head at Disney decided to stop doing Princess movies anymore. And I didn't like that, but I thought Amy might like it a bit less. Please read and review! Also, I own nothing._

* * *

><p>There are a lot of things that broke Amy Pond's heart.<p>

The first time the Doctor left.

When a boy in her class died.

The second time the Doctor left her.

Rory dying.

Rory dying again, for real that time, and not coming back.

Not saving Vincent.

The Doctor dying.

So many things broke her heart. So many things that she wished she could have changed. So many that she couldn't. She couldn't bring any of them back. Oh, sure, the Doctor and Rory were here with her now, with Rory holding her in his arms and the Doctor trying his best to understand what was wrong…but those memories were still with her and, sometimes, late at night, she woke up sobbing.

But she drew the line at this.

"Girls need Disney Princesses. They can't just decide not to make those movies. They _can't_."

"There is a time without Disney, Amy." The Doctor attempted to rationalize. "Without their princesses."

"Not _this_ time!" She cried out, and a tear fell down, slowly, trailing down her cheek. "Not now."

She saw the look that the Doctor gave Rory, a look which pleaded for help, because the Space Gandalf didn't deal with a weeping Amy Pond. Rory just held her and rocked back and forth a bit awkwardly. Which was okay. Rory Williams had taken his Amy Pond to see every princess movie that came out, came along to watch her try on all the princess gowns and tiaras before Aunt Sharon called and Amy decided on a slinky black dress with a low back for her Prom dress.

She had wanted elbow length gloves for the wedding, she told him one night beneath the stars, but…and then she trailed off.

It was okay because Rory Williams had always kept an eye on Amelia as he fell in love with Amy.

"Princesses aren't all they're cracked up to be-" The Doctor, in his infinite thick-headed bloke behavior, tried again.

She cut him off sharply, "Disney Princess are." The Doctor took a step back, surprised at the tone of voice.

"Tell him what's wrong," Rory whispered to her, softly.

She took a deep breath, and gulped a few times, then was finally able to speak. "I was seven."

The Doctor looked confused and leaned down. "And?"

"I was seven, and I had a Doctor who fell from the sky and came out of a magic blue box." Amy took a deep breath and continued, "And no one believed me. Who would? That stuff only happens in fairy tales. That sort of stuff only happens to Disney Princesses. A dashing knight who promises to take her away…I believed in all of them. I _believe_ in all of them."

He looked at her, his eyes searching hers for meaning. She held his gaze, begging silently. Begging for him to understand.

Begging for him to let her do this one thing, just once. To let her do something to save something important to her.

He stood up straight and went to the TARDIS console, "Okay."

"Honest?" She asked, sitting up straighter.

"It's not a fixed point in time; movies really don't change anything. We can go." He shot them a grin, "Always wanted to see the inside of those studios!"

_**SOMEWHERE IN AMERICA**_

The head of the Pixar studios stared in shock at the closed door. He had a dim memory of red hair, a Scottish brogue, a green light and the words, "Amy, that might have been going a bit too far."

But he had a wonderful idea for a new princess movie, and Disney had put more pressure on him to make movies that, according to them, "Would actually make money."

And he'd sworn off of Princesses but…he pulled out a large book of Grimm Brothers Fairytales that he didn't remember having and looked at a page he was certain he hadn't bookmarked.

Slowly, he reached over and called up his secretary, "Lucy? Can you call up the person who headed the Tangled™ project?"

Oddly, he thought he heard a voice behind him say, "Happy now, Pond?" before a Scottish female responded, "Very." When he turned around, though, there wasn't anything there.

* * *

><p><em>Happy ending! Please review and tell me what you thought. Thank you for reading this!<em>


End file.
